


the color green

by revoleotion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hinted Character Death, Hux lives, M/M, Mitaka lives, Post TROS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: Not that having a favorite color had mattered in the First Order. Not that it mattered now. But when Mitaka asked, “Do you have a favorite color?”, his question lingering with a silent “sir” that Hux had told him to drop, he felt like he needed a good answer to this.“Green,” he said.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	the color green

**Author's Note:**

> This is for someone I may have forgotten for a little bit. I hope you are happy and safe wherever death took you. I know you were the first person to make me like green, but perhaps I only liked it because you liked it so much.  
> So, in conclusion: For Eva. You never truly left my life, no matter how far time takes me away from you.

Hux had never truly thought about what color he liked. His home had a certain color, space was the opposite of it. Then, there were the colors people had, and they never truly made sense to him. Perhaps he was wrong about his favorite color because it merely corresponded to the color his favorite people had. 

Not that having a favorite color had mattered in the First Order. Not that it mattered now. But when Mitaka asked, “Do you have a favorite color?”, his question lingering with a silent “sir” that Hux had told him to drop, he felt like he needed a good answer to this. 

“Green,” he said. 

The man didn’t reply immediately, he studied Hux’ face like there was something Hux wasn’t aware of. He sometimes did that. Like Hux was more than just his aging face that grew into Brendol’s legacy with each passing day. The train sped through the landscape like it was trying to win a race. 

“Why green?” Mitaka asked. Softly. Like he expected Hux to shut down any moment, to go silent, to lose himself in what he could have been. 

“It feels like the opposite of red,” Hux replied. It wasn’t a lie, not fully. He had felt very smart when he had thought of this reason. There was no planet corresponding to this color, not the chilly blue of Arkanis, not the endless yellow of Jakku. Not the void of space. Green stood out by having no place in Hux’ life. 

But it had been her favorite color. It felt like a legacy she had left behind, a gift nobody else knew of. And he was going to take the story behind it to his grave. 

“ _That’s the color of your eyes_ ,” she had said, her gloveless fingers touching the grass. She had been sitting on the ground and had traced lines with her fingertips. 

“ _Not really_ ,” he had said. “ _My eyes are blue unless the light hits them just right._ ”

Phasma had looked up and had squinted until she found whatever she was looking for in his face. 

“ _No, they’re green_ ,” she had said with a tone that made it impossible to disagree. 

And Hux hadn’t even wanted to disagree. Part of him had liked the thought of her touching grass for the first time and immediately comparing it to him. He wanted to be whatever she saw in this, the fresh smell of it, the brightness, the sensation of the blades of grass underneath his fingers. He wanted to be the security she saw in it. 

“You don’t like red?” Mitaka asked. 

Hux frowned. Thought about red, how it had been everywhere, on Ren’s mask, on the banners, all over his body as he slowly bled out. His father’s hair. Nothing good had every come from that color. 

“Do you?” he asked. 

“Well, I like orange,” Mitaka replied, eyes looking down on Hux’ lips as he spoke. Hux ignored the urge to leave the conversation. While he could not physically escape this, he could just close his mind for a while, like he had done when Ren had been talking. But Mitaka was not Ren. He deserved so much more than Hux’ worst. 

“But I suppose orange isn’t quite the same as red. It’s softer. Like your hair. Like you.”

How did he do this? Hux had to turn his head as the emotions hit him. He didn’t want to cry. He couldn’t cry. Because he didn’t deserve any of this, not the softness, not the brightness. 

“That doesn’t seem right,” he said. 

“Did I offend you?” Mitaka asked. Fear. It really was impossible to do the right thing. 

“No.”

Hux turned his head to watch the landscape rush past them like it was trying to escape them. In reality, the train was just running away from their previous destination to get them somewhere where life was hopefully going to be nice for a bit. 

“Can I touch you?” Mitaka asked after a few seconds. 

Even though Hux nodded immediately, Mitaka took his time until he touched his cheek. Hux leaned into the touch and closed his eyes as Mitaka started stroking his hair with his other hand. 

“I said something wrong. I’m sorry,” the man whispered. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not hurt,” Hux said. He opened his eyes again and leaned closer to Mitaka until he was almost sitting on his lap. He did this sometimes, when nobody was watching and when it felt like he deserved it. “I don’t think orange fits me, that’s all.”

“Look outside,” Mitaka said. 

Hux followed that order and froze when he saw the sky. What had been a cold blue minutes ago was now on fire. The two suns colored everything orange, red, violet, until Hux could almost taste it. 

“That’s you,” Mitaka told him. 

“I beg to differ,” Hux whispered under his breath. “That’s you.”

Mitaka blushed and immediately went to explain how this couldn’t be possible, and even if it was, there was no shame in sharing a favorite color. Hux listened to him, a smile on his face, and watched the clouds in the burning sky. 

Perhaps he was both, he thought, the grass and the fiery sky. 


End file.
